A Rock In The Middle
Object Oblivion A Rock in The Middle ---- Final six was UNBELIEVABLE… making it this far was UNBELIEVABLE… especially for Fruitcake. All it was down to was six contestants, who will divide down to five! There was still: Bricky, the cute girl LEGO Brick who has shown her excellent skills, whether it was for video gaming, horror film-related content, or etc. She was a skilled player not to be reckoned with. Candy Cane, she only joined a few episodes ago, but she is very interesting, she may not get along with her fellow contestants very well, especially if they called her ‘Caney’, but hey… we all know who she thinks will win. Fruitcake, while not everyone’s friend, especially not Crayon, his niceness has proved to be useful, and continues to use it and, despite being bullied often by Blue Spirit, he still pulls himself to do his best at everything. Bowling Ball is one of the, and we are not joking, sanest contestants on the show. He will question everything oddball-ish and ask, ‘Is it supposed to do that?’ Still, he is one of the more idealistic contestants, and another force to not get in the way of, unless you like your feet smushed. Snakey, she has once been eliminated before, but thanks to Bowling Ball, and a terrible loophole Blue Spirit made, she was given another chance and has managed to show off what she can do, that doesn’t involve mazes and writing. Still, Blue Spirit still looks back and still thinks she’s made of rubber… and wished she was taller than she is now. TNT, oh boy, joined Episode 4 after Mp3’s arrest… hasn’t proved anything to useful and only had one elimination not involving the Bottom two… makes me feel bad for him. Oh well… maybe Season two? Back to your regular program which is basically the second-best thing to read… only behind Space Pirate Captain MacTaggart… darn pirates and their swords…! ---- At the hill area, next to the dudgeon entrance, was where Fruitcake and Bricky relaxed, knowing they made the Top five. They had sandwiches out, grape juice out, and cupcakes out. It was as sunny as Florida weather, when it isn’t rainy. They also had conversations with each other. Bricky went, “So how was your day?” Fruitcake responded with, “Good, good… could be better, but you know, Fruitcake!” Both started to giggle, “Say… how was Toy Story 4 by the way?” Bricky, now with tissues, said in a sad voice, eyes tearing up “Can we not explain the film yet? It is only recently out, and I still cannot stop crying! But Forky’s my favorite character.” She then blew into the tissue, sneezing on it. “Whoops,” Fruitcake said, blushing, “Sorry…” “It’s fine,” she replied with, putting the tissues away. She then calmed down, “Wanna meet the people who got eliminated?” Fruitcake stood up and said, “Sure! Why not? Cause we work well as a team!” As Bricky stood up too, stretching her back so her bones would function as well, she asked, happily, “A team? Like Will Ferrell and John C. Reilly?” “Yup,” Fruitcake responded with, cleaning up the picnic, “Only better…” As they cleaned up the Picnic area… over at a hilly area on the other side of the Island… “Elimination time!” Blue Spirit shouted, getting all the UFV contestants over to where he is, “I normally would wait for Bricky and… sigh… Fruitcake… but since they aren’t up for voting, I don’t care!” He then proceeds to show off, Fruit Loop cereal… but instead of Toucan Sam it is Blue Spirit… yes, those were the prizes. “Dude,” Snakey said, unimpressed, “Ssssssssseriously… this issssssssss copying!” “Eat them here then and avoid being eliminated then!” Blue Spirit said, annoyed, “Oh, and the highest voter won’t leave empty handed…” The contestants gasped, “… they will get to spend a Lunch break with Blackmask. This cute cat I met on Twitter.” “Cute!?” TNT complained, “You find that fat, ugly cat cute!?” Candy Cane agreed, “Yeah! She’s lazy, she’s useless, she’s fat…” “Sssssshe usesssssssss the N-word,” screamed Snakey, “And I don’t like it!” “Who even wud spend dem time wid her,” Bowling Ball said, not upset like the others, but at most more concerned. “I spent time with her,” TNT said, raising his hands. He put them down and said, “I hung out with her and her other space pirates of the MacTaggart! While MacTaggart was cool herself, everyone else was in my words: Fatso for Blackmask, Cute for Kyoto, Alasdair was kind of hard to follow thanks to his accent, and Leslie… I have no idea what is up with the pirate Squirrel, she always gives me a nasty look! Even when I discuss wars for some reason!” Snakey, sarcastically, said, “I wonder WHY?” “Wait,” Candy Cane said, “Which Blackmask you talking about? Sci-fi one or city one?” “Both of them are fat, Caney,” TNT said Candy Cane slapped him, “Don’t call me Caney!” “Okay, hush!” Blue Spirit said, calming everyone down, “Ninety-nine votes this time! Who thinks TNT will be eliminated this time?” Everyone, including TNT himself, raise their hands, “Wow, you too?” “Well… this IS my fourth bottom two elimination!” TNT said, in disappointment, “Besides… not like anyone else isn’t that loved anyway…” “Whatever…” Blue Spirit said, not caring, “Thirteen, Nineteen, and Twenty-four votes respectively are Bowling Ball, Candy Cane, and Snakey… which leaves Fourty-three to eliminate TNT… with over a total of ONE HUNDRED VOTES!!!!!! But we aren’t gonna fling him… since we know what will happen if we do! So, TNT… walk there, dejectedly!” Blue Spirit handed the three their prizes while TNT walks away, feeling rejected. “Also, there will be no voting this episode as we will have eliminated contestants pick you out!” Everyone gasps upon hearing that. Bricky and Fruitcake finished cleaning up when they saw TNT, “Hey TNT,” Bricky said, “You got eliminated?” TNT sadly nodded, “Well sorry! Can we visit?” TNT led the two down the dudgeon, where upon entry Crayon attacks Fruitcake, “It is your fault I have been eliminated see!” Bricky pushes Crayon away, only to be pushed away by Envelope Envelope screamed, “You should have won and let me rejoin!” She then laughed, cry, blah blah blah! Toothbrush pulled Envelope away, “Sorry, she was hoping SHE would rejoin! But in her condition, she is in NO way good to rejoin! Maybe Season 2?” “Depends…” Crayon said, maybe she won’t change at all! Or worse, there will NOT be a Season 2 because the show is hated!” “We aren’t THAT hated,” TNT said, “We got ourselves a Twitter account! Oh, by the way… you guys can support us on Twitter now! Just go to @ObjectOblivion and… click on the link: https://twitter.com/ObjectOblivion like the one that is glowing!” “You done yet,” Prism asked “Worse case is having to now dine with the…” He shivers in disgust, “Blackmask!” Everyone else also shivers in disgust. “BUT… it could be worse! I would have been able to hang out with…” he shivers in disgust again, “Roger…!” Prism shivered a bit in disgust, “Roger… I met him before… and that mouse tried to do things to me that I swear I’ll never discuss what even happened!” “It’s okay,” Comic Book said, “That mouse would never come near us! As he is too much Dynamite Twins to do such a thing!” “What’s that,” Basketball asked “I think either a comic that bombed or an upcoming film that will bomb…” Envelope said “It didn’t bomb… well not terribly…” Comic Book said, showing the comic itself, “Well… stuff like that dinosaur comic episode were bombs! And I question, still, if this is a failed promotion for Jurassic World!” “I still think it is,” Fruitcake says, shyly “If I had a time machine,” Comic Book started saying, “I would go back and slap the young creator to make better versions of the comic… OR deal with the credit card thief!” He then stared evilly at Crayon Crayon looked at him uncaringly and said, “What?” A bell in a distance is then rung, “Come on Fruitcake! It is time for the next episode!” Bricky dragged Fruitcake out of the dudgeon and into a field of rocks… rocks that reached up sky high. “The next challenge is seeing how long you can last up there without falling off,” Blue Spirit said, snapping his fingers which makes the contestants magically appear on the top. “If you hit the ground or fall down towards the bottom ten percent of the rock… you are out!” “Wow,” Fruitcake said, being amazed by the view, “I can see everything! The trees, the desert, the ocean…” “Some fat cat sunbathing …” Candy Cane said, pointing out to the intruder “WHAT?” Blue Spirit said, shocked, “Three, two one go!” He then left, “I thought I told that cat not to drag herself back to the island!” The challenge was underway. “Wi get dis inna di bag! Right Caney?” Bowling Ball said, being right next to Candy Cane. She slapped him, “Don’t call me Caney!” This caused Bowling Ball to roll off and plummet down the rock. “And Bowling Ball’s out!” Blue Spirit said, via microphone. Bowling Ball then crashed through the sand, making a giant hole, “And we will need a fishing rod later on…!” The hole made some of the rocks collapse, including Snakey’s, who fell also. “Geez, Snakey’s out too!” Blue Spirit said, again. Fortunately, Snakey landed on some rocks to the side and slithered, carefully, down. Bricky, Candy Cane, and Fruitcake remain… “Yikes,” Bricky said, seeing the damage done so far, “Top three? It is so… damaging!” “I know,” Fruitcake said, then he whispered to her ears, “And we cannot even say the ‘C’ word in front of CC!” “Yeah…” Bricky said, “But remember what Jaws always said, ‘I’ll give you five reasons not to… uh… fluff! Yes, fluff… with me!’ Oh wait… I don’t think that was the quote…” “Ha ha!” Candy Cane said, mocking the two “I know… I’ll charge into Caney…” Fruitcake said He gets slapped by Candy Cane, “Don’t Call me Caney!” “But… if you do that, you’ll fall,” Bricky said, worried. “Rather would make you safe then anyone else…” Fruitcake said, already running and jumping towards Candy Cane. Out of worry, Bricky jumped besides him and pushed him off to another stable rock pillar. He watched as Bricky pushed off Candy Cane… but also herself down the pillar. He went down on his knees and screamed, “Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!” “Welp… Fruitcake wins…” Blue Spirit said, unamused, “How lucky…” Then he moved on to the next topic, “People, there’s no need for you to vote right now! But predict who YOU think has competed for the LAST time! All eliminations this episode will be by our eliminated contestants! So, in a week or so, catch more OO! With episode 13! Which apparently is unlucky! Where is BFB 13!? WHERE!?” At the bottom of a pillar, Snakey finally makes it down, “Yesssssssss! Finally!” Then she sees Candy Cane crash onto the ground beside her… then gets crushed by Bricky. Category:Episodes Category:Object Oblivion